


A Sweet Moment

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [1]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Massage, and also a fan of PDA, dan is a cute butt, shhh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Dan is tired. Vie to the rescue!





	

Dan was staring at the computer screen, chin resting on his folded hands. He was just trying to write an email, but he couldn’t think of the proper wording. It didn’t help that his shoulders and neck were hurting (again; possibly the worst part about getting old), and he was just plain tired.

“Hey, Danny.”

Dan swiveled in his chair, immediately smiling as he saw his girlfriend. “Hey, Vie! I didn’t know you were at the office today.”

Vie shrugged. “I was just keeping Suzy company. You boys make too much mess for one homemaker.”

Dan chuckled a bit. “Hey, I do my part! Or I try, anyway.”

“Yup, I’ve trained you well!” Vie grinned, making Dan snort as he turned back towards the email. “What’re you doing, anyway? It doesn’t look like fun.”

Dan sighed. “I’m just responding to emails.” He sat back in his chair, the tiredness returning. He still had a Grump session with Arin today, which he was totally pumped about, but it might run late, and he really wanted to catch up on his sleep.

Suddenly, Vie’s hands were in his hair. She wasn’t doing any type of special massage, just navigating gently through Dan’s tight curls, her short nails lightly scratching against his scalp.

“Mmmm…babe…” Dan sighed, closing his eyes. “That feels amazing.”

Vie hummed. “It’s nothing. My brother used to ask me to do it for him when we were little, though his curls weren’t as tight as yours.”

“Was his hair cleaner?” Dan asked, smirking.

“Do you want me to stop?” Her fingers stilled.

“Babe, are you kidding? Fuck no.”

“Then stop talking about how infrequently you wash your hair.” She bent down to kiss his forehead, nuzzling slightly.

“Are you wearing lipstick?”

“Oh, shush. It’s not like you’re on webcam anyway.”

“So you are.”

“Be thankful it’s not black.”

Dan thought back to that time when Arin had failed to notice the black lipstick mark on his cheek from Suzy and rolled his shoulders. “Fair point.”

Vie giggled in that adorable way that he loved, adding her other hand to his hair as she moved her fingers around his scalp, skipping over any knots and tangles so that she didn’t pull. It was just so relaxing.

“Oh, frick,” Vie breathed.

“Wha?” Danny dozily tilted his head back, brown eyes gazing up at her.

“I forgot we’re at the office.” Vie seemed about to remove her hands.

“Don’t.”

“Danny, c’mon…”

“I don’t care, Vie.” Danny reached up to grab her wrist, circling it in his slender fingers. “I like it. It’s not as if our two married couples don’t do it all the goddamned time.”

Vie blushed. “I dunno…”

Dan rubbed his thumb on her pulse point. “You’re still worried about that, huh?”

Vie nodded. She’d always been worried about messing up the rhythm of the Grump Space. It was rare for her to come on her own like she had today. Suzy must’ve really persuaded her.

“Don’t be.” Dan smiled reassuringly. “You’re not annoying anybody just by existing, least of all me.”

Vie shrugged. “Okay. But I am distracting you.”

“It’s a welcome one.” Dan spun in his chair, startling her hands out of his hair. “Seriously.”

Vie leaned down and hesitantly bumped her nose against his. It was a question, to which Dan responded eagerly by cradling her cheek in his palm and connecting their lips. It was a sweet and simple kiss, and when they parted, both were smiling.

“I love you, Danny.”

“I love you too, Vie.”

Vie straightened up and glanced at the clock while Dan stretched. “Write that email, mister! You’re Grumping in ten. I’ll get out of your hair.”

Dan was about to reply with a simple “yes m’am,” but at her surely intentional pun, he started giggling.

And if he went into the Grump room with more messy hair than usual, Arin didn’t mention it.

And Arin surely didn’t mention that he saw the two lovebirds kissing. That was too low a blow, in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> What began as a semi-shameful self-insert grew into an entire series of these two being cute butts.
> 
> I actually started writing this because a lot of "Character/You" stories are porn, and Vie is ace, so everybody can just enjoy the fluff, I guess?
> 
> Idk. Hope you like it anyway! Thre will eventually be a nice logical order, but for right now, I'm basically publishing them in the order I wrote them.


End file.
